1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly for switch cabinet doors and the like, comprising a mounting plate attachable to the door panel and having a depression in its front face for receiving a hand lever to be inserted flush with the surface of the mounting plate. The hand lever is connected to an operating shaft for the lock adjusting member so as to be pivotable about an axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the adjusting member. The operating shaft extends through the door panel and the mounting plate. The hand lever is retainable and releasable in the depression by means of a catch controlled by the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lock of this general type is disclosed in German Utility Model DE-GM No. 70 14 950. In this prior disclosure, a cylinder lock is installed in the free end of the hand lever. To avoid increasing the structural height of the lock mechanism using a cylinder lock, the lock projects free-floating through an opening in the door panel. This, however, leads to problems in the sealing of the lock, as indicated by German Utility Model DE-GM No. 80 32 588. Moreover, this arrangement may create problems because the hand lever with the cylinder lock attached thereto is inconvenience to grip and must be pulled out of the depression with the key of the cylinder lock. This is particularly disadvantageous if large torque forces must be transmitted by the hand lever to the operating shaft of the lock.
Also known are lock assemblies in which the cylinder lock is separate from the hand lever and is attached to the door panel as a separate component part in addition to the hand lever and its mounting plate, as disclosed by German Patent DE-PS No. 28 13 677. This door lock has a considerable structural height and protrudes substantially from the door panel, creating a permanent source of danger.